untitled
by PandoricaArt
Summary: When Merlin becomes sick Arthur decides to care for his friend while Gaius is out of town. When Merlin's desease doesn't get better Arthur starts to accept the feelings he has been ignoring forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is guys, the very first chapter of my very first story. I hope you will come to enjoy this story as it progresses. It doesn't have a title yet, so If you have an Idea, please let me know.**

 **By the way, I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, though I wish I did ...**

It was a day like any other. Arthur had spent his morning doing god knows what after giving Merlin a massive list of things to do and now the pair of them were on the training ground with the other knights practicing swordfighting. That is to say, Arthur was yelling commands, the knights practiced and Merlin stood aside watching it all.

"Left, right, right, up, left, down!" yelled Arthur across the field. The knights followed his instructions in unison. Each hitting it's target without fail. "Good, now find a partner and repaet the exercises we did yesterday." Arthur said, "Merlin, get over here."

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin said while he ran towards his master.

"Take my sword and shield back to the weapenry and fetch me my crossbow, will you?" He said it like a question, but Merlin knew it was an order and this time it wouldn't be a good Idea to come with a snarky response so in stead he said: "Of course, my lord." And did as he was told.

Over the years Merlin had learned to interpetate Arthurs words without fail. He knew when to joke around and when to do as he was told. Today was no day for jokes. Arthur had been on his nerves ever since his father and Gaius had left Camelot this morning.  
The king had received an invitation to king Cendred's court, with the request tob ring his most trusted counsel member. Arthur didn't trust it one bit and neither did Merlin .

"Your crossbow, Sire." Merlin said slightly out of breath from the long run.

"Well, Merlin, getting tired are we?"

"Not at all, Sire." Merlin breathed. "Is there anything else I might do for you?"

"No, That will be all for today. I'll see you tomorow." Arthur said, waving his hand to the castle. "Oh, And Merlin," he called after his manservant.

"yes, My lord?"

"Please remember to bring the breakfast _with_ you in the morning."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin nodded and headed towards the castle. However, before he could reach the steps all of a sudden the world went black.

 **That's it for now, folks. Remember to leave a comment, I welcome them very much, even if you didn't like the story. If you've got an idea for the title, please leave it there as well.**  
 **If you liked it, you might want to follow or even favorite the story.**  
 **I will see you next week with another chapter.**

 **PandoricaArt**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A little sooner than expected but here's the next chapter in my still untitled fanfic. I got bored and decided to write the new chapter anyway so I did. I hope you enjoy it and don't worry, there will be plenty of fluff and angst in upcomming chapters.  
If you have an idea for a title, please let me know. Enjoy.**

Arthur watched his friend walk towards the castle when, just as he was about to look away and put his focus back on traing the knights in front of him, he saw his friend stumble towards the ground. as if he were nothing but a doll. A doll who'se strings were cut.

It didn't take him two seconds to cross the training ground, dodging swords and ignoring cries of shock in the process. Only one thing mattered now and that was getting to his friend.

He carried Merlin to the castle, halfway to the court phesisians cuarters he reconciddered, Gaius wasn't there, he wasn't even in Camelot. Instead of climbing up the stairs he made a right turn and went to his own chambers instead. Merlin would be much more comfortable there anyway he decided.

Merlin woke with a start. How did he end up in the princes quarters? in his bed, of all places. He remembered the training ground and getting the crossbow for Arthur. He was on his way back when.. when what? he didn't know.

The door creaked as Arthur walked in, carriing a tray of food and a jug of water. and all Merlin could think was "I'll have to fix that later." but that was probably the very last thing on the royal blonde's mind.

"So, you're up." the prince proclaimed.

"I suppose so." Merlin said. He still didn't quite understand what had happend and how he had ended up in here.

"Took you long enough too, you've been sleeping for hours. What did I tell you about falling asleep on my watch?" He sounded a bit angry, but Merlin knew he must have been really worried. He supposed he would have been Arthur who had appearantly suddenly fallen asleep for no good reason.

"It won't happen again, my lord." Merlin said as he lifted the heavy woolen sheets and tried to crawl out of the enourmous bed, only to be gently pushed back in by his master. "You're not going anywhere. you're sick."

"I'm not sick." Merlin said stubbornly but he too had noticed he had been getting tired easier over the past few days. Maybe he really was sick.

"You fell to the ground, Merlin. Healthy people don't do that. Healthy people stay on their feet."

"I never said I was healthy.I said I wasn'tt sick." Merlin sputtered.

"You can not be both _not sick_ and _not healthy_ , Merlin, don't be stupid."

Merlin held his tongue, knowing that nothing he could possibly say would make any sense and that that dollophead of a prince wouldn't listen to him anyway. The prince had decided that Merlin was sick and there was nothing that would convince him otherwise, by the way, all Merlin wanted to do now, was go back to sleep. And so he did.

 **That's the second chapter for you. The nex one will be up at least next week, maybe sooner if I get inspired. As always please leave a comment I love to know what you think, ideas and suggestions are always welcome as well (a title, maybe?)**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **PandoricaArt**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here's the third chapter of our, still untitled, Merlin story. I hope you will enjoy!**

Arthur couldn't still quite believe it. Merlin was in his bed. In _his_ bed! How long had he not been dreaming about this happening? _No! You're a prince for god's sake. Get your stuff together Arthur! You cannot be having these thoughts._ But still, the sight of his manservant on his bed, under _his_ covers made something wake inside of him. Something he couldn't quite name and didn't want to either. Even if, in the absolutely impossible scenario in his mind, Merlin would return these feelings, he knew they could never act on them. Not only for the obvious reason that it was just wrong, but as well because of the fact that he was a prince, _the_ prince. His father, the kingdom, everyone had expectations of him and he was absolutely sure none of them included a happily ever after with his stupid, idiot and very _male_ manservant.

No, Arthur knew what he was supposed to do. He was to marry a beautiful, highborn lady and have many children with her. Even Gwen, who he genuinely liked, not like Merlin but still, he could see himself be moderately happy with her, even that wasn't an option. Gwen was the daughter of a blacksmith, No one would even accept her as their queen. Even though Arthur knew she would be great at it.

Merlin moaned and the prince immediately pushed these thoughts out of his mind and focussed back on his servant. He looked like he was about to wake again, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours and Arthur was beginning to be able to predict when he was going to wake up again.  
The wait wasn't long. A few minutes later Merlin opened his eyes. He did look more conscious than he had the last few times he had woken.

'So, how are you feeling?' the prince asked involuntarily placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin didn't seem to mind though. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed, Arthur didn't know for sure.. Arthur moved his hand anyway and for a second he thought he saw disappointment in Merlin's eyes. But just as soon as he had seen it, it had disappeared. Merlin quietly drifted back into unconsciousness, leaving the prince to wonder what exactly he had or hadn't seen.

 **AN: That's it for now. As promissed, more fluff in this one and there is even more to come. I will see you at least iin a week time. Untill then.**

 **Writillian**


End file.
